kings_bounty_dark_sidefandomcom-20200213-history
Hints
Sparkiwi Hints *Always remember to browse merchants and shop inventory with the yellow arrows or you will miss stuff. *To sail between Islands click the Ships Wheel Icon above the minimap. *Always buy rage potions for that first strike. * When getting to a new island - jump in a boat, circumnavigate - pick up loot, scout enemies and locations from the water. * Try not to let weak enemies off of fighting - you will get some xp if you do but not gold or prisoners or other loot. * If like me you alt-tab remember the alt key toggles the health bars so you may have to turn them on again. * Use Castle Garrisons to store troops that you are not using - make a note where you left them. Keep a spare empty slot in your reserves. Sethmage Hints ''(used with permission I hope) :)'' * Major difference with this game compering to other KBs is that depending who you chose to play, you will start in different location and you will have access to different companions during your game-play. There will be also some minor dialog differences, but again nothing game changing. The choices are: Bagyr the Orc fighter, Neoline the Demoness paladin and Daert the Vampire mage. * If you played the previous KB games you know that the game generates everything at the start so it's extremely unlikely that there are 2 games exactly the same. You might take a note of this if at the beginning of the game you run into some really difficult enemy army, by restarting the game, army composition will change and for example instead of these 20 archers you will fight 2 guards (just an example, no guarantees), also the items and units will be different in the stores. Reward for the first quest; a scroll, might also be different with each restart. * A word about quests, where do I start? There are all kinds of them here, some to start require trigger an event and/or other quest to be finished first, some will fail because of choice you made, some are on timer, some are freakishly long and some are only for specific protagonist. I will try to mention the ones I come across, again I’m only one person so I did experiment as much as I could, but I might fudged something up along the way. Again if you see something that I missed point away. * Another important piece of information is: if you fight enemy in one spot and you get a chest or some obstacle in the form of volcano or horn nest, you might change the placements of these items on the battlefield by kitting your enemy to different location. You still get that volcano or whatever, but maybe it will be closer to your enemy troops rather than yours, you might also get now 2 chests(or none). It's trial and error from the first fight to the last. * When you get your Blackie, PAY ATTENTION WHAT HE SAYS. He(now I’m assuming that's the guy) will reveal some clues where to go, who to talk to and what to do on every new island and sometimes during quests. * My First Alchemy Set – there are 2 of these in the game, 1 can be bought from Blanchard in the Shelter the second one varies. You might get unlucky and have only one, anyway the best thing about that set is you will have a random rune EVERY 10 fights * Pendant of Iron Will – this item will single-handedly solve all your 5 level spell quest from Simon, you can fight the goblins for that spell as many times as you want. * Many quests require a certain scroll to complete it, if you're unlucky with shops and hell bend to complete the quest, there is an option to farm it. For fighter that will be more difficult since this tactics is heavy on mana, but if you equip a lot of mana boosts equipment, you might just do it. Find yourself and easy item to upgrade with low health goblin towers and if there are 2 friendly goblins towers and you play mage, you can probably farm it for hours. Your army should consist of at least two stacks of ghost pirates, some healer, preferably demonologist and some good tank like archdemon he's perfect (ancient vampire is good too), you also need a Creation spell at least level 2. What you do now is to kill all the evil towers ONLY and spam the pirate’s ability treasure hunter, use creation to replenish their ability, let the friendly goblins summon units, that will be your mana feeder, that's why more friendly towers the better. The chests that pirates conjure up could contain from gold to wanderer spell, and if you lucky you might get the spell you are looking for. * For the love of god save often, make F5 engraved in your brain so it will be your first thought when you wake up and the last before going to sleep. Dw0rd Hints * Keep, do not sell or learn, a Slow and Teleport scroll as they are needed for important quests late in the game. Also needed, but for a less important quest - Battle Cry, Berserker, and Sacrifice. Category:Hints